


Interlude

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: The Raptorverse [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Raptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raptor fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

“Don’t tell the others, but you’re my favorite,” Darcy whispered as she scratched the side of Blue’s neck.

Blue, for her part, was completely enjoying the attention and was tapping her giant toe-claw in the sand. She chuffed as if to say, “I’m not stupid, of course I won’t say anything. Oh, scratch right... _there.”_ Blue sighed, and Darcy would swear that she was smiling.

The difference in the raptors since they were free to run the island was amazing. She’d fight anyone (Tony) who disagreed that they looked happier.

_“They’re giant lizards, they can’t look happy!”_

_“Shut up, Tony, or I swear to Thor I’ll let some of those skeletons out of your closet. Don’t even think I won’t,” was her answer. Seeing that he was about to say something else stupid, she was quick to ask, “Hey, I wonder what happened to the new blender that was in the kitchen. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”_

_Tony closed his mouth. Well, until he saw Steve coming back over with a baby triceratops in his arms. He groaned, “Not you, too!”_

_Steve just hugged it closer and went to stand next to Bucky, muttering to the animal, “Don’t listen to the big mean scientist. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He’s just grumpy that Darcy has the raptors, Hulk has the Rex, and I have you. He doesn’t like it when he’s not the center of attention. It just means you have good taste.”_

_Even Bucky rolled his eyes._

“You’re not scary monsters out to kill everyone. No, you’re not. Nope. Not you,” Darcy cooed as she gave a few more scritches. She patted Blue on the side of the neck and turned to take in the view.

It was low tide now, the scent of wet sand and ocean saturated the air, and Darcy loved it. Blue was snuffling around in the sand when her head perked up. She listened to something too low for Darcy’s human ears to pick up before taking off into the woods, Echo right behind her.

A few seconds went by as she watched the tree-line. She was about to turn around when she heard a loud squawking.

It didn’t last long.

She thought about calling out to Owen but then the two raptors came bounding back towards her, tugging at something held between the two of them. Every few seconds, it looked as if Blue was going to snap at Echo, but ended up just huffing in her face.

Echo wasn’t bothered. Apparently she wanted to share in whatever present this was.

And, oh what a present it was.

“Really?” Darcy asked as she watched them place the dead pterosaur on the ground in front of her. She rolled her eyes. This was becoming a common theme. Though, the prey wasn’t usually so large.

Those things were deceivingly big when you were up close and personal.

Blue pushed the offering closer to her human before stepping around it. She stood in front of Darcy and gave that low, honking call. Darcy was pretty sure she was being told to eat, but, yeah, that wasn’t happening. When she didn’t respond accordingly, Blue leaned her head forward and butted Darcy on the shoulder.

She did it again twice more. Echo just stood there, flicking her claws in the air and chirping.

Sighing, Darcy reached to pat Blue on the head when the raptor took a small step back and to the side. Now, the animal lowered her head and looked Darcy in the eye.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little nervous. Regardless of how much they seemed to include her as one of their own, she wasn’t going to soon forget that these were wild animals.

Wild, extinct, animals of which she had no concept of their social behaviors. Or, you know, what constituted a warning before they decided to make her a dino-treat. Not that she was worried about that.

Slowly, perhaps smelling the light scent of fear she must have been giving off, Blue closed the distance. Her head moved passed her own and then she was resting her head fully on Darcy’s shoulder.

It was heavier than it looked.

Blue nuzzled closer, clicking in her ear.

“Are you flirting with me?” Darcy asked with a laugh (and a sigh of relief).

“She better not be, that’s my job,” Owen said as he joined the pair, the other raptors wandering in behind him. Blue danced backwards, with a hop or three, and joined her sisters.

Owen slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Darcy gave a happy sigh, but said, “I don’t know. She gives me food,” she half-nodded towards the gutted pterosaur on the ground. “She must not think you’re taking very good care of me. Plus, she probably gives _great_ cuddles.”

He squeezed her to him, laughing as she halfheartedly pushed against his chest, whining, “You’re squishing me with your muscles.” The pushing against his chest might have turned into stroking his pecs, but he wasn’t complaining.

“I think you missed your calling,” he said after a few minutes.

“As what? Raptor whisperer?”

“Something like that,” was his answer as they stood there with the rushing sound of water and the raptor pack chittering to themselves in the background.

It was a good day.


End file.
